fanfic gaje FT
by ginryuumaru
Summary: cuma fanfic humor yang dibuat di waktu luang, harap R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic gaje

A/N: sekedar fanfic fairy tail pertama dan gaje dari Author. Fairy Tail itu punya Hiro Mashima, bukan punya Author fic ini, Author fic ini cuma memiliki ceritanya saja.

Part 1

Di suatu siang yang hujan dan dingin menusuk tulang, tiba tiba jadi panas membara, kenapa? Karena orang yang kita ketahui bernama Natsu Dragneel sedang nyemburin api sana sini kayak jadi gila tanpa sebab.

"GRAY! KELUAR KAU! JANGAN SEMBUNYI TERUS!" Kata Natsu sambil menyebarkan 'panas'nya yang membara kemana-mana.

"Natsu kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa! Semuanya! Lari!" Kata Lucy dengan lantang pada orang-orang Fairy Tail

"Ayo semuanya! Lari lewat sini! Kata Virgo sedang mengevakuasi orang-orang Fairy Tail dengan lubang yang dibuatnya.

"WOY! KELUAR KAU DASAR SI BOXER MESUM!" Teriak Natsu, kali ini sambil menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke arah yang tidak tentu sambil loncat-loncat dari meja ke meja, taring-taring Natsu yang tajam dan tangan yang diliputi api membuat dia tambah mirip dengan naga mengamuk di dalam gedung.

Ditengah keributan itu munculah sesosok knight berambut scarlet yang tentu saja dan tidak lain adalah Erza Scarlet yang langsung melompat kearah Natsu dan memberikan tendangan telak di wajah Natsu yang setelah itu langsung berdarah-darah sehingga tak layak untuk ditampilkan dilayar TV.

"DIAM DIKIT NATSU! INI LAGI SYUTING UNTUK ANIME TAU! SYUTING!" Kata Erza dengan lebay selebay yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Natsu cuma terkapar dengan tampang o'on memikirkan bagaimana Erza tau kalau mereka sedang di syuting, dan apaan tuh syuting? Pikir si Salamander sambil terkapar di atas Lucy yang belum sempat mengevakuasikan diri dan tentu saja jadi korban yang tertimpa naga yang dikalahkan knight seperti yang ada dalam dongeng-dongeng.

Part 2

Di sebuah jalan yang sepi, terlihat Mirajane sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menatap ke arah depan dan segaris senyuman terukir di wajah cantik(?)nya entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, kemudian ia menyebrang jalan, entah mengapa tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah kendaraan melaju tanpa henti walaupun Mirajane berada didepannya, singkat kata, kalau kendaraan itu tidak berhenti, maka Mirajane bakal ketabrak dalam hitungan

3

.

.

"KAKAK AKAN KULINDUNGI!" Kata Elfman yang tiba tiba muncul entah darimana dan langsung menghadang kendaraan itu dengan tenaga raksasanya.

2

.

.

Awas! Elf nee-chan! Mira nee-san! Kata Lissanna secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menghadang kendaraan itu di depan Elfman.

1

.

.

Kendaraan itu semakin mendekat dan...

0

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK! CRASH! KROMPYANG! PRANG! BZTTT(?) Dan lalu tiga bersaudara itu terpental 1 km dari TKP gara-gara becak yang sedang ditumpangi Natsu yang sedang mabuk itu menabrak mereka dengan 'lembutnya'.

"WOY! CUT! CUT! Mestinya yang terpental itu becaknya tau!" Kata suara misterius yang muncul entah dari mana.

Part 3

Pada suatu jalan yang sepi (lagi), kali ini terlihat Gray sedang berdiri sendirian sedang joget-joget (buk) eh, salah, maksudnya lagi berdiri sambil pakai boxer aja.

"Becak! Becak! Numpang dong!" Kata Gray teriak-teriak gaje sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil becak terdekat di tempat yang sepi tapi ada becaknya itu.

"Boleh numpang sih nak, tapi uangnya mana?" Kata tukang becak itu sambil bingung ngeliatin Gray yang cuma pakai boxer.

Gray lalu meraba-raba disekitar pinggangnya mencari saku tempat ia menyimpan uang bawaannya ("emangnya Gray bawa uang? Yah untuk kali ini author ngasih dia uang aja deh," kata author sambil memberikan Gray uang 100 rupiah yang bahkan tak bisa diubah menjadi uang 1 yen), tapi setelah meraba-raba ia tak merasa menemukan saku yang sedang dicarinya, lalu ia malah teriak sendiri menyadari ia tinggal pakai boxer aja.

Part 4

Di suatu tempat di Fairy Tail, terlihat Natsu dan Happy si kucing partnernya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan santainya.

.

"Natsu, menurutmu Erza cantik gak? Soalnya banyak yang bilang gitu, sebagai kucing kan aku gak ngerti." Kata Happy sambil makan ikan dan duduk di atas meja menghadap Natsu yang sedang duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja yang ada Happy-nya, Natsu duduk dengan gaya kaki di atas meja di hadapannya, dan tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya dengan kedua tangannya menopang belakang kepalanya dengan santainya.

"HUAHAHAHAHA! Tawa Natsu dengan lantang yang memenuhi ruangan membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Gaya duduknya yang dijelaskan di paragraf sebelumnya langsung terbongkar jadi gaya duduk baru yang disertai tawa yang menampakkan taring-taringnya yang tajam dan sedikit api menyembur dari mulutnya dan mungkin saja api itu adalah ludahnya.

"Happy, setauku Erza itu mengerikan! Bukan cantik! HUAHAHAHA! Kata Natsu yang berlanjut dengan tawa yang lebih keras dari bicaranya.

"Aye sir!" Kata Happy yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan tawa juga tidak kalah keras dari partnernya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu dan Happy merasakan deathglare dari belakang, depan, kiri, kanan, atas, dan bawah dari Erza seakan Erza ada dimana-mana seperti hantu yang bisa muncul dari mana saja atau lebih tepatnya monster yang bisa muncul dari mana saja.

"Kau bilang apa Natsu?" Kata Erza pada Natsu, masih dengan Deathglare yang dirasakan Natsu dan Happy, ia ternyata berada di belakang Happy yang berarti didepan Natsu.

"Eh... I..itu..." Kata Natsu terbata-bata karena tertekan oleh Erza yang sekarang sedang terlihat seperti setan yang siap membunuhnya walaupun seandainya saat itu ia sudah mati.

"a..aku ada urusan..." Kata Happy sambil terbang dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu sendirian menghadapi Titania dari Fairy Tail yang yang siap mengamuk itu.

Tanpa kata-kata Erza langsung mengangkat Natsu dengan memegang bahu Natsu dengan satu tangan, Natsu diangkat dengan satu tangan dan dibanting dengan satu tangan ke atas kursi roda (yang biasa ada di meja belajar murid SD sampai SMA) dengan posisi duduk normal, dan kursi roda itu langsung diputar-putar di tempat oleh Erza lalu Erza meninggalkan tempat itu sementara Natsu muntah karena mual yang disebabkan mabuk kendaraan dan malah menyebarkan muntahnya sana-sini karena kursi itu berputar-putar di tempat.

A/N: sekian dulu fic gaje yang author buat di waktu luang ini, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic gaje FT

Chapter 2

A/N: yak! Buat yang sudah review, aku katakan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya! (^_^)FT punya Hiro Mashima! Kalau jadi punyaku... Ga usah dibayangin deh.. (-_-)

Part 5: miscommunication

Di tempat yang ribut yaitu Fairy Tail, Lucy sedang duduk dan berdiskusi soal bahasa inggris.

"Weird itu artinya apa sih?" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk kata itu di novel inggris yang baru ia beli.

"Weird itu artinya aneh, Lucy." Balas Levi yang udah belajar bahasa inggris.

"Ga apa deh biarpun artinya aneh, kasitau aja artinya." Kata Lucy penasaran kenapa artinya aneh.

"Artinya ya aneh! Kan aku sudah bilang." Kata Levi yang belum menyadari 'miscommunication' antar dia dan Lucy.

"Kan udah kubilang ga apa aneh, kasitau aja deh, soalnya aku sudah penasaran lanjutan novelnya." Kata Lucy lagi dan masih dalam 'status miscommunication'

"Kan udah kubilang, artinya itu aneh!" Kata Levi tambah bingung dengan cara berpikir Lucy

"Ga apa aneh, kasi tau aja deh. Emangnya kenapa kalau aneh?" Kata Lucy tambah dan kali(?) Dan pangkat(?) Penasaran.

Dst.

Part 6: Crime Sociere

Entah apa yang terjadi, Fairy Tail lagi 'main' surat-suratan sama Crime Sociere, mari kita liat isi suratnya.

Fairy Tail: kalian udah hancurkan Dark Guild Tartaros?

Crime Sociere: gak tau..

Fairy Tail: masa gak tau? Kalian masa gak ingat pernah ato belum?

Crime Sociere: kan belum dibahas di manga dan animenya saat fic ini dibuat, jadi tunggu aja nonton saja animenya dan baca manganya.

Fairy Tail: DASAR PROMOSI!

Crime Sociere: ga usah protes! Kan yang laku itu kamu-kamu semua! (Fairy Tail)

Fairy Tail: jangan bilang... Kamu-kamu pada takut ya lawan Tartaros? *evil smile*

Crime Sociere: udah dibilang gak tau ya gak tau! Sana tanya sama Author (Hiro Mashima) saja!

Fairy Tail: Ginjomaru! (Ginryuumaru) kamu tau gak jawabannya?

Ginryuumaru: SANA TANYA HIRO MASHIMA! DASAR GERMOBOLAN MISCOMMUNICATION DAN ILLEGAL NAME SPELLER! *ambil HP nelpon polisi* halo pak polisi, di sekitar sini ada 3 kriminal mengacau harap cepat datang ya. *nutup telepon*.

Crime Sociere: *lari jauh-jauh sebelum dapat masalah.*

Fairy Tail: bosen ga ada lagi yang bisa dijahili... btw, siapa yang dari tadi balas surat tadi ya? (Antara 3 orang dari Crime Sociere sebenarnya daritadi cuma 1 orang yang nulis surat, sisanya sibuk dengan urusan pribadi.)

Ditempat lain

"Kok surat tadi hurufnya jelek banget ya? Siapa yang tulis ya?" Pikir Ultear dan Meldy yang ternyata tulis dan baca surat bareng.

Ditempat lain

"Natsu, kau liat pensilku?" Tanya Lucy. Sambil membuka-buka laci meja, tempat pensil (emang Lucy anak sekolahan?), lemari, syal(?) Milik Natsu yang setelah itu langsung dilempar ke muka Natsu karena benda yang dicarinya tak disitu.

"Dipinjam Happy, tadi katanya mau nulis surat cinta untuk Charle." Kata Natsu sambil membenarkan syalnya ke posisi biasanya sambil membuka-buka novel rahasia Lucy yang sedang diluar jangkauan perhatian Lucy.

Lucy lalu pergi keluar dan pergi mencari Happy untuk mengambil pensilnya dari Happy.

"Oh iya, tadi aku juga pinjam sebentar." Kata Natsu sambil mengambil secara sembarangan beberapa lembar kertas lalu mengendusnya seperti naga (anjing kali?).

"Ternyata ini dari mereka berdua." Kata Natsu sambil kembali menulis surat terakhir kalinya pada Crime Sociere, tapi kali ini memakai pulpen, dan masih dengan tulisan jeleknya.

Di tempat lain

"Oh ada surat lagi." Kata Meldy sambil mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya. Inilah isinya

Fairy Tail: lain kali suruh si Jellal tulis surat juga! Soalnya aku baru hapal baunya kalian berdua yang sedikit berubah dari surat ini! (^_^)

Keduanya langsung hening...

Part 7: mancing

"Happy! Sudah dapat! Besar nih!" Kata Natsu yang sedang mancing ditemani Happy dan Lissanna.

"Ayo Natsu!" Dukung Happy melihat sambil melihat Natsu yang sedang menarik kail pancingannya.

"Berjuang Natsu! Sudah hampir dapat!" Dukung Lissanna di sebelah Happy yang berarti Happy berada diantara orangtua tirinya (iya kan?).

(Lebay mode: on)

Lalu kail pancing Natsu semakin mendekat... Dekat... Dekat... Daaaaaaannnn... Splaaaaaaaasssssshhhh! Muncullah sebuah boxer berwarna hitam kebirutuaan dengan beberapa ikan ganas yang menggitnya sampai bolong-bolong dan ikan-ikan ganas itu masih menempel kayak semen di boxer itu (lebay mode:off)

Mereka bertiga langsung melongo kaya orang tolol.

"Ikannya banyak ya?" Kata Lissanna berusaha tak memperhatikan boxer tersebut.

"Aye.." Kata Happy singkat.

Part 8: Lebay mode

"Kukira lebay mode-nya sudah off waktu di part sebelumnya, kok aku merasa masih lebay?" Tanya Happy ke Natsu.

Natsu yang sedang makan langsung dengan cepat dan paksa menelan daging yang dimakannya sehingga sesaat saja leher Natsu terlihat lebar lalu mulai menjawab Happy.

"Kamu gak lebay kok Happy, kamu itu LEBBB-BHAY tau! Hahahaha!" Tawa Natsu sambil guling-guling di lantai

Author: maap, karena Lebay mode sedang 'under maintenance' jadi yang sedang on sekarang adalah OOC mode.

"Oh gitu, pantas aja pakaianku masih lengkap." Kata Gray yang baru muncul waktu chap ini sudah mau habis.

"GRAY! BAJUMU!" Kata Lucy dengan ekspresi kaget menunjuk Gray.

"Apa?" Kata Gray yang langsung memeriksa bajunya yang ternyata masih lengkap, celananya pun masih lengkap.

"Haha! Kena deh Gray! Hahahaha!" Kata Lucy sambil pamer OOC-mode nya dengan tertawa dan loncat-loncat dari meja ke meja bersama Plue.

Author: yak! Sampai sini dulu! RnR please!


End file.
